zundrbarfandomcom-20200215-history
Koringland
((WIP)) Koringland is a colony of the Principality of Zundrbar located in the Arathi Highlands. Koringland has a population of 10,058 Zundrbarians, spread out across eight territories. Koringland's population distribution is far different than that of Zundrbar, with a 78-22 percent distribution between Dwarves and Gnomes. The colony was founded in 1678 by Pieter "Piet" Boergraf during the reign of Sven Sootbeard. The incumbent ruler is Rundon Boergraf. Koringland is integrated in Zundrbar, and the official title of the ruler of Koringland is "Count" (Hill Dwarvish: Graf). Etymology The name "Koringland" is derived from the region being famous for maize agriculture, translated into the Common tongue as, "Corn-land." History Founding of Koringland (1681) Koringland was founded in 1681 by Pieter Boergraf, the cousin of the Prince of Zundrbar at the time- Sven Sootbeard. Pieter was a merchant throughout most of his life prior to founding Koringland. As a merchant, he had ventured across Khaz Modan, and even seen the Kingdoms of Arathor, Alterac, and Lordaeron. After moving his business around, Pieter suggested to Sven that the Principality of Zundrbar stake a claim to a trading post in the Arathi Highlands, so that commerce could be more easily conducted with the kingdoms of the north. Sven pondered the idea and spoke closely with his commercial advisors before approving the venture. Pieter utilized two ships- the Brigitta and the Wilhelmina, to land on the coast of the Arathi Highlands, where merchants could find a hearty and prosperous community. Several months into the creation of the trading post, Pieter began to see the value of the area as a colony of Zundrbar. Not only was there fertile soil, but there were also rumors from locals that the mountains the trading post bordered were rich in metals- metals that could be used to fuel Zundrbar's growing engineering industry. Thus, Pieter once again approached Sven and asked to be adminstered as a colony. Sven agreed, and the territory became known as Pietersburg. The Trading Post and Colony of Pietersburg (1682 to 1686) Pietersburg remained a small settlement for several years following Sven's support for a colony in the area. The area lacked the infrastructure required for long-term colonization, and also required a steady stream of food- which Zundrbar could not always provide from its heartland, due to raiders and pirates in the Thandol Channel. Thus, many of the colonizers in Pietersburg took to farming- especially Maize, which grew well in the area. As time went on over several years, critical infrastructure such as roads, houses, banks, and other requirements were established, as well as a source of food. The colonizers of the region were dubbed "Boers" due to their farming. The first venturing into the supposedly metal-rich highlands took place in 1686. The Vaal Expedition (1686-1687) The Vaal Expedition was led by Pieter's lieutenant- Hendrik Coalbuckle. Hendrik led a team of one hundred and fifty Dwarves into the mountains, where they founded the small community of Vaalbank, along the banks of a river that ran through the mountains. The river was named the "Vaal", meaning "Dull" in Hill Dwarvish, due to the color of its waters. However, by exploring the lands of the Vaal River, the Boers soon found a new foe in the highlands. The First Maal War (1687-1689) The Maal War was a campaign against the native Troll tribe to the area Vaalbank was situated in- the Maal. The Maal began by viciously attacking Vaalbank, killing nearly all of the miners, while the remaining ones closed off the entrances to their single mine and waited, while food sources began to dwindle. Pieter immediately knew that the highlands were dangerous, and demanded that the Mountaineers, at the time a group of volunteer defenders, be deployed to the Arathi Highlands to quell the threat. Sven had to take time to ponder, considering his constituents could question his decision to approve the colony in the first place should he choose to deploy troops. However, Sven recognized the possible wealth of the highlands, and thus deployed the Mountaineers into the Arathi Highlands. The Pietersburg Campaign The Pietersburg Campaign was the first half of the war, during which the Maal attacked the settlement of Pietersburg and the farms in the outlying districts. The Pietersburg Campaign was largely marked by twelve skirmishes taking place over four months between the Maal Tribe and the Mountaineers. The Pietersburg Campaign ended with Pieter Boergraf beheading the leader of the Maal attackers- Vonmedi Hellsword. The Vaal Campaign The Vaal Campaign was the second half of the war, during which the Mountaineers went on the offensive against the Maal tribe. The Maal, who normally dwelled on the banks of the Vaal, were chased off by the Mountaineers into the surrounding highlands during a series of small battles and skirmishes, in which Troll villages were razed and their goods taken. The Vaal Campaign ended with Pieter securing the western bank of the Vaal, the liberation of the Vaalbank mine, and the death of the Chief of the Maal- Zuva'Ahjen. The Vaal Colony (1689-1723) Following Pieter's victory in the war, the Vaal Colony was administered as a separate colony from the colony of Pietersburg, under leadership of Hendrik Coalbuckle. The Vaal Colony became heavily profitable due to coal production in the area, and Pietersburg began to dwindle in importance, save for a farming area to sustain the Vaal Colony. The Pietersburg Colony and Vaal Colony were merged together in 1694, after further exploration of the Vaal allowed for Arathian merchants to simply hike the journey, rather than sailing around the entire highlands. Pieter died of old age in 1715, and was succeeded by his son- Hendrik Boergraf. The Mountaineers who had been deployed to Pietersburg and the Vaal remained there to organize the Kommando Regiments, a series of militia groups in the area that would act similarly to the Mountaineers, and were given the same equipment, although more appropriate training to deal with ambush attacks and how to effectively combat trolls. The Second Maal War (1723-1725) Siege of Vaalhaven (1723) The Maal emerged from the highlands they had been chased into several decades after their defeat in the First Maal War. The Second Maal War began with the Maal attacking the port-city of Vaalhaven, during which a great battle emerged. Hendrik Boergraf, the leader of the merged colony of Pietersburg-Vaal, led in his regiment of Kommandos to help Hendrik Coalbuckle- the leader of Vaalhaven, defend the city. The Siege of Vaalhaven lasted for more than two months, before Boergraf lifted the siege when his Kommando regiments arrived. Siege of Vaalbank (1723) The Maal were not prepared to give up though, and soon prepared another attack- this time on the heart of the Vaal's mining- Vaalbank. Vaalbank had since grown into a large mining community, boasting some of the deepest coal mines in all the territory claimed by the Principality of Zundrbar, including the Principality's mainland. The Kommandos at Vaalbank were besieged, thus beginning the Siege of Vaalbank, which would last four months- due to Hendrik having to face off with the Maal Tribe in several skirmishes along the way, which decreased the numbers of his regiment. Hendrik and his son- Maximiliaan, joined with Boergraf to relieve the Siege of Vaalbank. Hendrik Coalbuckle was killed during a Troll ambush, and was buried along the road in the highlands. Skaldhruk Solution (1724-1725) The Siege of Vaalbank was lifted by Hendrik Boergraf, and there was a brief respite in the fighting for the war, as Sven himself came to the Vaal to discuss what would happen next in the war with the General of the Kommando Regiments- Skaldhruk Drakegranite and Boergraf. The strategy they created was known as the Skaldhruk Solution, which revolved around a full invasion and mobilizing of the Kommandos, as well as the deployment of several Mountaineer Regiments to enter the highlands the Maal tribe had made their home and exile them into the lower-lying regions, where they could be easily minced by the Arathian Warriors who dwelled in those regions. The highlands were divided into three Maal-controlled regions, Zae'Tish, Tazizmon, and Zalru. The military forces of the Principality of Zundrbar would attack all three regions in the hopes of causing heavy casualties on the side of the Trolls. The Skaldhruk Solution solved the problem of the Maal Tribe in the area, and they were exiled into the lowlands followed successful raids into Zae'Tish, Tazizmon, and Zalru- each named after the three deputy chiefs of the Maal who ruled over the specific tract of land. The Second Maal War succeeded in securing the Vaal for the colony. Reign of Count Hendrik (1725-1809) The reign of Count Hendrik would last for almost another one hundred prosperous years, during which the Vaal became a center for commerce in the Arathi Highlands, and together the Boergrafs and Sootbeards forged a good relationship with the Trollbanes of Stromgarde, and the Arathian noble houses of the surrounding area. Zundrbar's metalwork became uncontested as one of the best in the region, while the warriors of the Vaal and Pietersburg became renowned Troll hunters, hunting Trolls in the lowlands alongside human footmen. Count Hendrik worked well with Maximiliaan, who he appointed as his deputy for his father's legacy as ruler of the Vaal Colony. Together, the two coordinated how to continue the prosperity of the region, mostly through commerce treaties with the humans of the outlying area and preparing a strong army, to prevent any feudal lords or Troll tribes from attacking. Hendrik died in 1809 from old age, and was succeeded by his eldest son- Andries Boergraf. Economy Defense Vryvelden (Provincial Territories) The Territory of Koringland is divided into nine "Vryvelden" or "Free-fields," which function in a similar way to the municipal communities of Zundrbar, although these generally have more municipalities, though with a smaller population. The nine Vryvelden are: Vaal-land, Andriestor, Krugarland, Pietersburg, Beatrixsland, Johannasburg, Amboltmark, Nataliasland, and Hendriksland. Pietersburg Pietersburg is the oldest and most populous Vryveld of Koringland, and named after the original explorer of the region- Pieter Boergraf, the founder of Koringlang. Pietersburg, colloquially referred to as "Piet", is a largely agricultural province, which primarily deals in growing corn. Corn agriculture accounts for 86% of agricultural activity in the province, and 54% of economic activity. The abiilty to grow corn well in the soil of Pietersburg is what encouraged Pieter to name the land, "Koringsland"- or Corn Land in Common. Pietersburg is shown in pink on the map. Vaal-land While Pietersburg may be the oldest province, the richest province in Koringland is the Vaal-land. The economy of the Vaal-land is heavily centered around commerce with Arathian humans and gold mining. The city of Vaalstad is located along one of the richest gold veins in the Eastern Kingdoms. Most of the Vaal-land's gold is used to back up the official currency of Zundrbar- the Hill Dollar, while other smaller mining companies maintain partnerships with smaller banks who issue their own currencies, such as the less common Mountain Guilder and Hill Mark. The Vaal-land is shown in light green on the map. Andriestor Andriestor is named in respect for arguably the "best" leader of Koringland- Andries Boergraf. Andries, the son of Hendrik Boergraf and the grandson of Pieter Boergraf expanded Koringland's territory heavily through conflict with the indigenous troll populations. Andriestor is the center for Koringland's military operations, located at the military citadel by the same name. Translated, the name means "Gate of Andries." Most of Andriestor's economy is centered around military production, as the area is rich in thorium, which has led to the construction of munitions factories in the region. Andriestor is shown in white on the map. Nataliasland Nataliasland is named after Hendrik Boergraf's daughter- Natalia Boergraf, who during her life, led numerous campaigns against the indigenous troll populations of Koringland. Nataliasland is a largely agricultural region and engages in growing maize, cereal, potatoes, hogs, cattle, and dairy. It is commonly referred to as the "breadbasket of Koringland" and in some cases the "breadbasket of Zundrbar." Nataliasland is shown in yellow on the map. Amboltsmark Amboltsmark is a territory that was received following the conquests of Andries' son- Jacobus. Jacobus Boergraf's conquests were conducted against the Trolls native to the area. Today, Amboltsmark is a heavily industrial province, analogous to Andriestor. Amboltsmark is a center for military production and has rich mithril and adamantium veins. Amboltsmark is shown in orange on the map. Beatrixsland Beatrixsland is the area conquested by Beatrix Boergraf, the first female countess of Koringland. The conquest of Beatrixsland was relatively short in comparison to other areas, as the area was home to a small population of Trolls who were easily fought off. Today, Beatrixsland is mainly engaged in dairy agriculture. Beatrixsland is shown in dark red on the map. Johannasburg Johannasburg is the area conquested by Johanna Boergraf, the second female countess of Koringland. The conquest of Johannasburg was arguably one of the longest, due to a standoff between the Arathians and the Dwarves that was resolved after several months via a payment for Zundrbar claiming the region. The region of Johannasburg is rich in gold, and thus gold mining is the largest activity that takes place in the area. Johannasburg lies along another rich gold vein, of which most is used similarly to that of the Vaal gold vein. Krugarsland Krugarsland is the area most recently added to Koringland. Krugarsland was conquested by Krugar Boergraf and is the largest Vryveld of Koringland. Krugarsland was conquested several decades prior to the Second War, in which Krugar Boergraf attacked the native Trolls to the mountains, who were a mix of Witherbark and Vilebranch Trolls. The region is rich in Iron, Coal, Copper, and other metals. Thus, the economy of Krugarsland is heavily centered around industrial metal mining. The area is also home to several steel mills, although prior to the Second War, the area was heavily industrial. However, Krugarsland was the site of numerous attacks by the Orcish Horde during the War of the Horde, under attack by Trolls, Orcs, and Ogres. Krugarsland is shown in gold on the map.